


this will never end 'cause i want more

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Do not post to another site, F/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: In Francia, Rollo learns of Lagertha's passing.
Relationships: Lagertha/Rollo (Vikings)
Kudos: 13





	this will never end 'cause i want more

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped watching the show a while back, but with the release of season 6B I decided to pick it up again, and here we are.

Word of Norway's loss reaches Rollo on a Sunday, in a letter he does not want to read, and with news he does not want to accept. 

Lagertha, the most fierce and famous shield-maiden in all the world, is dead.

Rollo roars, rage and grief pouring from his lips like wine, and he slams his fist onto the table with a solid _thump_. The force of it stings his hand, and the pain as he flexes his fingers almost feels _good_ , is a welcome distraction to the agony in his chest, and so he does it again. He sweeps an arm over the table, sending letters and candles and books clattering to the floor, and it feels _good_. 

With another rumbling shout, he shoots to his feet, upending the heavy wooden table along the way, and he cracks a feral smile. He tears tapestries and shatters shelves and crushes chairs, and when nothing remains whole, he collapses to the floor in exhaustion. He drags his hands through his graying hair, tugs hard at the roots, and gasps for air as his sorrow slips crystalline down his bearded cheek. 

He should have been there! He should have been there to send Lagertha to Valhalla amongst fire and flame, should have been there to see the Valkyries call her home to Odin's glittering hall.

Instead, he was here, in _Normandy_ , leagues away and with an ocean between them, and he _mourns_ the loss of his final goodbye. For though he loves his wife, loves Gisla, and his children, Lagertha has been, and will always be his greatest love. 

And now she's gone. Once again, leaving him behind in the wreckage of her departure and with the ruins of his heart. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song If I Had A Heart by Fever Ray.


End file.
